Best Trick Yet
by WritingInTheImpala
Summary: SuperWhoLock. Rose and the Doctor are planning to take a little vacation when an archangel lands himself and the Winchesters aboard the TARDIS. Will they get back home in time to stop the apocalypse? And is Sherlock Holmes the newest member of Team Free Will?
1. Chapter 1

Best Trick Yet

"Doctor? Don't you think we should be out helping people? And not be going on holiday?" Rose watched the Doctor move around the TARDIS control panel, spinnig dials, and pulling levers with gusto. Rose loved watching the Doctor dance around the room. The TARDIS made her feel at home, with its soft yellow light and gentle whirring noises.

"Now, Rose Tyler, I don't know if you've noticed but we are currently traveling in a TIME MACHINE! This means that we have all the time in the world! I say we pop over to beaches of Delphinus Astrum, and be back to London in time for 2067!"

The Doctor beamed. She had mentioned Delphinus Astrum to the Doctor a few weeks prior, after reading about it in the TARDIS library. There was sand that glowed a soft pink, and crystal clear lakes that were home to all manner of friendly water creatures, Rose thought this would be a nice change from fighting Daleks.

Rose was still getting used to the Doctor's new face, but his smile was infectious, none-the-less. She could see his point, they had just saved the people of New New Earth every disease imaginable, and Queen Victoria from a werewolf!

"Alright, alright!" Rose was about to sit down when the TARDIS began to shake, violently. She grabbed hold of a railing, as the blue box seemed to plummet.

"Doctor! Aren't we in the middle of space!" Rose screeched, watching the Doctor begin to giggle.

"Ah, well, it seems we do have a bit of a problem Rose!" The Doctor grabbed at controls wildly, before the TARDIS lurched to a halt.

...

"WHAT THE HELL, GABRIEL?" a gruff, and distinctly American voice sounded through the TARDIS control room.

Three men climbed the steps towards the control panel. A short man with golden hair looked around excitedly, eyes bright. The next, taller with short, spiky hair, glanced around warily, scratching the back of his neck. The third man had fallen to the ground, and Rose's eyes widened when she saw how tall he was, towering over even the Doctor.

"Hey, Dean-O! Let me tell you this was not what I had planned!" The short man grinned devilishly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Who are you lot?" Rose blurted out. She didn't think they looked very dangerous.

"Hey there!" the shorter man reached out to shake her hand enthusiastically. "I'm Gabriel, trickster extraordinaire, and Archangel of the Lord! Grumpy over there is Dean Winchester, and that lovable moose is Sam Winchester!"

"Wait, _angel_?" Rose must have misheard.

"_Arch_angel!" Gabriel puffed out his chest comically.

"Oh! This is brilliant!" The Doctor pushed his glasses to perch higher on his nose. "How on Gallifrey did you three get aboard my ship?"

"Looks like I overshot a bit." Gabriel said sheepishly.

"What are you talking about, Gabriel?" Dean turned towards the angel, momentarily forgetting about Rose and the Doctor.

"We _may_ be in another dimension."

"Awesome." Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Whoa, you can do that?" Sam sounded impressed. Gabriel winked at the taller Winchester.

"And who are you, sweetheart?" Dean smirked at Rose.

The Doctor rushed over to her side, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"This here is my lovely companion," Dean raised his eyebrows at that, "Rose Tyler. And I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Doctor who?" Sam spoke up.

"Just the Doctor," he replied nonchalantly. Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

…..

"But how do you know we're in another dimension, Gabriel?" Sam questioned. Dean was peering around the TARDIS, looking a bit queasy. Gabriel had explained that he had been trying to play a trick on the boys, by taking them to another planet. He had wanted to throw in a little comic relief, because of all the "apocalypse drama," as he called it. Rose would have to ask one of them about _that_ later.

"No angel chatter, Sammy. Oh, wait... aw man, geek brother's here," Gabriel whined.

"Cas? He's here too?" Dean looked at Gabriel hopefully.

"Looks like he followed us when we jumped. Stupid profound bond..." Gabriel snapped his fingers, rolling his eyes. With the sound of flapping wings, a man in a trench coat appeared, eyes flashing, and rushed towards Gabriel.

"What have you done? We need to find the remaining rings to stop the apocalypse! The end is nigh, Gabriel!" Cas, apparently, bellowed in a gravelly voice.

"Apocalypse? Angels? What on earth are they talking about, Doctor?" Rose thought they were barking mad.

"Cas..._Castiel?_ Angel of Thursday! Oh, I love your work! Great stuff, great stuff..." The Doctor grinned at the newcomer.

...

"So a trick went a bit too far, lighten up bro!" Gabriel shrugged.

The six of them were sitting around the TARDIS control panel, trying to figure out how two angels and two _hunters_ had landed in the little blue box.

"Well, realizing there wasn't any bickering ringing in my ears, I latched onto the most interesting, and in this case powerful, thing I could find. So I zapped us here! Let me tell you, this ship just radiates mischief, Doctor, and mischief is just my cup of tea. " Gabriel lifted his tea cup in salute, Dean whacked him on the back of the head.

Rose glanced around the TARDIS, bemused. They really were an odd bunch. Gabriel sat with his legs crossed, chatting amicably with the Doctor. Dean was glancing around the room, like something was going to jump out at him, and still looking slightly nauseous. Sam, on the other hand, was studying the gears, switches, and dials in front of him like a little kid in a sweet shop. Castiel was shifting nervously in his seat, and staring at Dean intensely.

The Doctor looked ecstatic to have so many people in the TARDIS. Grinning from ear to ear, the Doctor listened to the angels explain the mechanics of how they were able to track the TARDIS. The Doctor was always so chipper, but Rose sometimes saw glimpses of how lonely he truly was. He loved listening to people tell their stories, finding beauty and wonder in things some people might call mundane.

...

"So then Sammy decides to-" Dean stopped his story mid-sentence, in surprise.

"John, I am telling you, the little girl is the murderer."

"Sherlock, you can't just assume that just because the cat was looking at her funny... um?"

A lean, dark haired man had just waltzed through the front door to the TARDIS. A blond man in a woolen jumper followed behind, nearly crashing into him when the other abruptly came to a stop.

"More people!" The Doctor said brightly.

Rose hopped down from her seat and approached the two men. The blond, John, had stopped in the middle of the room, looking dumbfounded.

"It's... It's bigger on the inside..."

Sherlock smirked, "Excellent observation, John. Oh, this is a neat trick."

"Oi, this is no trick, it's my TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space." The Doctor looked a bit offended.

"How did _you_ get in here?" Rose was beginning to worry that a slitheen would walk in at any moment.

"We just stepped into this old police box, because _someone_ needed to have a word with this one," John pointed at the dark haired man. "About solving a case based on the behaviour of a cat," he explained. Dean smiled at this and glanced at Castiel, as if remembering something.

"And here we are. Sherlock we really need to get back to 221B, Mrs. Hudson is expecting us for tea." Sherlock had marched up the steps to the TARDIS console, he'd gotten out a pocket magnifying glass, and was inspecting some of the controls.

"So we're in London...?" The Doctor asked. John nodded.

Rose rolled her eyes, for a nine hundred year old alien traveling in a spaceship, the Doctor sure spent a lot of time in London.

"Sherlock..." she mused.

"221B." The Doctor added. They looked at each other.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES!" They shouted in unison. The man in question glanced up, frowning.

"Looks like my TARDIS is malfunctioning a bit. I've set her default landing spot for London, I do love the tea, you know. But it seems as though she just keeps bouncing around to different locations. Let me just try..." The Doctor started pressing buttons, and with a wild spin of a wheel, the TARDIS made a screeching sounds and a large crash echoed from a room above them.

"Oh, that'll be the hats."

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there was something weird happening with the uploading...**

Rose Tyler turned the tarnished ring over in her hand, the dark stone set in it glinting in the soft light of the TARDIS. She was seated at a table in one of the TARDIS dining rooms, with Dean Winchester and Castiel. The ring didn't appear to be anything different from what you could find in any jewelry shop, but according to Dean it had belonged to War. Just that knowledge made the ring feel heavier in her hand. Rose hadn't been familiar with the story of the Horsemen, but Dean had explained that in his, apparently parallel world, the apocalypse was near and with that came the arrival of the four Horsemen. The rings were the source of the Horsemen's power, and the boys had also managed to steal Famine's. Dean had told her that heaven was in shambles, and about the big showdown between Michael and Lucifer. It sounded a bit mad to her, but traveling with the Doctor had put things in perspective.

"So now we need Pestilence and Death's rings…" Dean rubbed his eyes, looking exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, as did Sam. The boys both looked like they seen too much, and were struggling with a burden too big for only the two of them. Rose hoped that the Doctor would be able to help them, or at least get the four of them home.

"Dean, with this time-travel contraption, we may be able to buy ourselves some time. " Castiel tried to reassure Dean. Cas didn't want to give Gabriel any credit, but he did see how the situation could be to their advantage.

"Well, maybe we could help you two get the other rings… pestilence is disease, right?" Rose thought of New New Earth, "So with our access to alien technologies, we may be able to fight-"

Dean interrupted Rose," I don't know about that, sweetheart. Me and Sammy can do this, we don't want to drag in any civilians."

"No, Miss Tyler may be correct." Sherlock had strode through the door, and taken a seat at the table without invitation. He had removed his long overcoat, Rose noted, underneath wearing a deep purple button-down.

"Yeah? And who asked you, crumpets?" Dean glared at Sherlock. It didn't seem like the two of them would be getting along any time soon.

"I am not currently working on a case, so naturally I'm quite bored. This could pose a lovely challenged."

At this Castiel piped up, "I'm not sure you understand the gravity of our situation. Few living humans have ever witnessed the wrath of Lucifer, let alone survived long enough to stand against him. With the Winchesters reserved as the archangels' vessels, they are shielded. They alone may stand a chance at stopping the apocalypse, the rest of you have no guaranteed safety."

Unlike Sherlock, Castiel had not removed his coat. Rose liked Cas, she found it amusing that an Angel of the Lord would be walking around in a grubby old trench coat.

Castiel's blue eyes were darting around the room with wary curiosity. He had witnessed enough of Gabriel's shenanigans to be hesitant to trust anything he saw, but the Doctor's ship seemed real enough.

"You don't have the Doctor in your world, do you, mate?" Rose smirked.

…

"Rose?" The Doctor poked his head in the door, gesturing for her to come outside. She jumped up from her seat and exited the dining room, hoping that Castiel would act as mediator for Dean and Sherlock.

"So what do you think? Mind a little detour?" The doctor was leaning casually against the wall, and raised his eyebrows at her nonchalantly, but Rose could see him itching to go on this adventure.

"Well, I've never been to America… and I really do think we should help Sam and Dean." Her tone became serious.

The Doctor led Rose back into the main room where he, Gabriel, and Sam had been trying to think of a way to jump back into their parallel world with the TARDIS. John was listening intently, drinking his tea, as Sherlock had abandoned him to go and explore the TARDIS. Castiel had wandered back as well, deciding it would be best to keep an eye on the archangel.

"So Doc, I figure me and Cas can boost the engines with our angelic mojo, and we can bounce the TARDIS back to our world, sorta like how I brought these knuckleheads over here." Gabriel grinned at everyone in the room.

…

Sam beckoned Rose away from the little group gathered around the centre console and leaned against one of the railings. He ran his hand through his hair nervously, something was obviously bothering him.

Sam spoke very quickly, "Uh, so Rose, the Doctor mentioned something about you guys seeing the end of earth. Like the planet getting destroyed?" he said this very softly, glancing at the group, hoping they hadn't heard him. Sam then looked down at his feet, not seeing Cas giving him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah," she paused, "but it doesn't happen for a very long time, Sam. And you know, it's not the end of us. Humans by that time are everywhere. The moon in just a baby step, we learn and accomplish so much." Rose climbed up to sit on the railing beside Sam, so they were at eye level. "It was hard to watch, but then when you see how far we go… The earth was a good home for generations." She smiled reassuringly.

Sam felt a lot of guilt resting on his shoulders. The knowledge that he had broken the final seal, by killing Lilith, often felt like a physical weight Sam had to carry around with him. Unlike Dean himself, Sam didn't hold his older brother accountable for breaking the first seal, as he had done so unknowingly, but he still blamed himself for trusting Ruby, and not listening to Dean.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sam sighed, "In our world the apocalypse in happening now, well, in 2009. It's my fault."

Rose placed a gentle hand on Sam's arm, "I talked to Dean. It seems as though you two have a lot in common and from where I sit, you're not as much to blame as you-"

Their talk was interrupted suddenly by a loud whoop from Gabriel, as the TARDIS began to quake. Dean and Sherlock had rushed into the room upon hearing the shout. The two angels had their palms pressed up against the tube in the center of the TARDIS. The pulsing blue light that the tube was emitting quickly became so bright that Rose had to throw a hand up to shield her eyes.

"Hold on guys! Oh yeah, this is gonna work!" Gabriel cried.

The Doctor span a few dials and pushed a large brass button on the control panel, before giving a final shout of-

"ALLON-SY!"

...

**Author's Note: **

**Hey everyone! Thanks for making it through chapter 2! You rock! So now a few things...**

**I hope you like where this is going, and that it all makes sense. There IS one time period/continuity error that you might pick up on from the first chapter. If you find it, tell me and I'll give you a virtual high-five. And no, it's not that I keep using parallel world/ dimension interchangeably. **

**Second... I'm kind of regretting including sherlock in this story. There's like a crap ton of characters and sherlock and John being there make it seem kinda forced, I think? Maybe tell me in a review what you think I should do. Right now they only really contribute like two lines of comedy. Should I write them out? Go back and edit them out of everything? Or do you like them? **

**The direction I want to take the story is very apocalypse focused and so there will probably some characters breaking off into smaller groups... so that may solve some problems with having so many characters.**

**Third. Timelines. It's kinda been explained in the previous chapter, but in case of confusion. Doctor Who time is right after the episode with Queen Victoria and the werewolf. Supernatural is season 5 , after changing channels, but before Hammer of the Gods. And Sherlock is probably after Scandal in Belgravia.**

***end ramble***


End file.
